Accessing data may be simpler, more accurate and much faster from structured and semi-structured data than non-structured data. When performing a search using structured and semi-structured data by indicating key data fields it is possible to get very accurate results in a very short time frame, but is also possible that many records relevant to the query may be excluded from the results list. This may happen because the records may be stored in collections with different schemata or the records may have some missing or null fields that correspond to some of the fields specified in the query.
Therefore, there is a need for search methods with improved recall capabilities that allow mixing and matching records with different schemata.